Project Tomomi
by 024Arceus
Summary: A tale that follows a boy named Ryu as he ventures on a quest to find his perfect partner Pokemon. Joining alongside him are his childhood friends, Cheryl and Fay. All is well, until they hear a loud sound coming from deep inside the forest...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokémon in any way, shape, or form. This is a parody and nothing more. Please support official Pokémon releases.**

My name is Ryu. I am a new trainer ready to travel the world of Pokémon. I must admit, I am a bit nervous about setting out on my own for the first time. The possibilities are endless with so many different kinds of Pokémon out there. But which one is the right one for me? Whatever ones I get, I'm going to treat them with lots of love and care, so we can grow strong together in both mind and body.

My adventure begins in my hometown of Sutter, where my mom is seeing me off on my big adventure. She always worried about me growing up, but I have proved I am more than capable of handling this task. It's time to grow up and move on to new horizons; every baby bird has to leave nest someday. I'm sure my father would have been just as proud of me for this. Looking up to the sky, I say "Alright world, Here comes Ryu! Wish me luck, dad!"

I started walking down the Route and I saw so many types of Pokémon, I couldn't even count them all. I noticed a lot of trainers battling with each other and I was asked for battles but I had to say no, as I had no Pokémon yet. "Pokémon battling, I wonder what it's like. I bet it's the greatest feeling in the world!" I said to myself. As I proceeded into the next town, I noticed two familiar faces.

It was my childhood friends, Cheryl, the adorable one who has been there for me through good times and bad, and Fay, the show-off who always tries to better than me at everything, but overall a nice girl. We were always friends since the day we met. Time has passed since then, and they seem to be heading out on a journey of their own as well. I walked up to them and we sat down and started talking about what we want to accomplish on our journeys. Cheryl started first, "Well, what I want to do is meet all sorts of Pokémon and make new friends and companions. There are lots out there, and I wanna be friends with them all!"

Sounds just like Cheryl, alright. She was always trying to make friends with everyone. It's kinda cute when you think about it. I won't lie, I kinda like her and I think she likes me too, but I don't think I should ask yet. You have to wait until the time is right for these things.

Then Fay started, "I wanna create and assemble a really powerful team! One that can crush anyone in their path! That includes you Ryu, so you better look out! 'Cause one of these days, I'm finally gonna beat you!" Did I forget to mention that? Despite the fact that Fay wants to be better than me, she has never actually beaten me.

I do give her props for trying, though. She has come close a few times when we practice battled with our schools Pokémon, but it was her cockiness that lead to her loss. That's her main problem; she relies too much on strength only. If all she thinks that is that strength alone will get you through a battle, she couldn't be anymore wrong. I always tried to tell her, but she would always cry and run off angrily, not being able to accept defeat from me.

Now it was my turn, "Honestly, my desire is to find the perfect partner Pokémon, someone who I can rely on and vice versa. I just wish I could know where to find it. I don't even care what it is, but when I do find it, I'll treat it with lots of love and care. I couldn't ask for anything more." After I finished, Cheryl looked at me with sparkles in her eyes.

"Aawww! Ryu! That is so cute! I never thought you would want a goal as simple as that!" I turned away all red in the face "W-Well, so what? Is that a problem or something?" Cheryl responded back quickly, "Oh! No, no nothing's wrong! I…I'm sorry, Ryu. It's just that-" Suddenly, a loud sound came from the forest that got all of our attentions.

"What was that?" I shouted. Fay started running off and yelled, "No idea. Maybe it's some sort of really strong Pokémon! I'm gonna get it before you do! Later!" Cheryl shouted, "Fay! Wait!" "It's no use, once she gets going, there is no stopping her.", I said with a sigh. "You think we should check it out?" Cheryl, with a bit of shivering tone in her voice, said "D-Do you think we should? It could be dangerous, ya know."

"True, but it could be someone in need of help. I think we should go, c'mon Cheryl."

"R-Right.", Cheryl responded. So we ran to the forest to find out what had caused that loud sound. Was it a Pokémon like Fay was thinking, or something else altogether? There's only one way to find out.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokémon in any way, shape, or form. This is a parody and nothing more. Please support official Pokémon releases.**

Last time, a boy named Ryu set off on his journey to find his ideal partner Pokémon and treat them with love and care. Also joining along are his childhood friends Cheryl, a sweet girl who wants to make friends with all Pokémon, and Fay, another girl who wants to assemble a powerful team to defeat Ryu in a battle. Before departing to the next town, they heard a loud sound coming from inside the forest and decided to investigate. Expecting a powerful Pokémon, Fay runs towards the forest to claim it for herself. Cheryl was reluctant at first, but decided to go with Ryu to investigate.

Inside the forest were trees as far as the eye could see. We pricked up our ears and listened for the sound again. I shouted, "There! Down this southern path! It has to be!" Cheryl said, "Do you think so, Ryu? I'm certain it's down this path here." With a sigh, I said "Well this is getting us nowhere, but I think we should stay together and go down this one. You remember how easy it is to get lost in here, don't you?"

Cheryl started shaking and said, "Y-y-yeah…Don't remind m-m-me…" Oh man, I just remembered that Cheryl got lost here a while back and it took over an hour to find her. She was scared to death and never wanted to come back. I feel bad now, it's like I forced her to come back here again. Maybe it would have been better if I made her stay back in town.

I started to say, "Listen Cheryl, if you wanna go back to town, you ca-" Suddenly, the sound went off again and Cheryl ran up to me in fear. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said, "Ryu…I'm scared. Please don't leave…me here alone again." I patted her on the head and said to her straight in the eye, "Don't worry, I never will." Cheryl smiled, hugged me tight and said "Thank you. I'm feeling better already."

I replied, "Good to hear. Now, are you ready to follow that sound?" Cheryl responded, "Uh-huh! Let's go!" We then ran down the path where we last heard the sound, and we found something: A hooded clad man tying two Pokémon together to a tree. I needed to get a better look at this to see what was going on. The man was yelling at them, but was barely heard due to how far away they were.

We took cover in the bushes and slowly and quietly proceed towards the tree. I was able to make out what the man was saying. "I hate the weak. The weak deserve to be wiped out. Even after all that training, you still can't do anything! I'm leaving you and never coming back! See ya never, worthless trash!"

I was dumfounded, as was Cheryl. "What horrible things to say to Pokémon! Who does that guy think he is?!" The two ran towards the tree to help the tied Pokémon. "Cheryl, help me untie this rope! Don't worry little guys, everything's gonna be fine!" As we were untying the rope, Cheryl said, "Hey, Ryu? What kind of Pokémon are these two?"

Upon inspection, the two Pokémon tied to the tree are Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. "I remember seeing this type of Pokémon somewhere before. I heard that they are rare to find in the wild. I think they are called Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. I think this one is a female and the other one is a male."

After cutting the ropes and freeing the Ralts, the two tried to run away, but tripped over nothing. We ran over to them and saw that they both have been badly poisoned. "Cheryl, they're poisoned! Do you think this was caused by the hooded man before tying them up?" Cheryl responded, "I'm not sure, but we need to get these two to a Pokémon Center and fast!" As Cheryl ran towards the exit with the Ralts, I ran towards another path, but stopped before Cheryl was out of earshot. "You get them there, I'm gonna go find Fay! We didn't see her anywhere and she could be in danger!"

Cheryl nodded and ran out of the forest with the two Ralts. I proceeded with running down the long path to search for Fay. I felt like I was going at the speed of sound but kept repeating this in my head, "Fay, please be alright!" With all of these events going on, there is too much on my mind: Why did that guy do this to these Ralts? Where is Fay and is she alright? Well, there's only one way to find out.

**To be continued…**


End file.
